Memories of loss and happiness
by Firemage878
Summary: Will remembers the time he had with Christina before he dies. Christina and Cara tell how they feel after Will's death and how they cope with in. This will be sad! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. WillxChristina. Rated T for character death.
1. Will's last thoughts

v

Will's POV

It started out with the leap. As I was flying through the air She caught my eye. The sun bounced off her face as she soared through the , I was terrified but, I had to keep going I knew I had to keep going… so I could meet her.

The first time we met she thought I was just another arrogant Erudite. It was the first time I felt heart-ache when she looked at me like I was just another Erudite transfer waiting to correct her. I wasn't, I knew I wasn't. I left my faction to get away from that. To get away from the "I'm smarter than you" mind set. I was trying to help her hold the stupid gun correctly, not make her feel stupid! I had screwed up, and I felt lost.

She began to accept me and soon we were the best of friends. And then came the fight. It was with Al one of our friends. Christina and Tris were sure he would knock me out instantly and were pleading me not to fight. But I had to. I had to win to prove to Christina that I wasn't just the scrawny Erudite kid she thought I was. Eric started the fight and I landed a few strong hits but then everything went downhill. Al pummeled me and soon I had a bloody nose at least 12 bruises and what I thought was a broken rib. Al soon stopped saying to eric that he had

When she was dangling over the chasm my heart stopped. I would have traded places with her at any time. I didn't care if i would die. … Funny subject… dying seeing where I am right now. Anyway, each time the spray hit her back I would pray. Each time one of her fingers slipped I felt my stomach lurch. It was the worst day of my entire life.

And then came the first kiss. Neither of us had expected it at the time but, it all started over a piece of Dauntless chocolate cake. We had both gotten hungry in the middle of the night and we were both confident we could steal a piece of chocolate cake left. It just so happened there was only one piece left. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed as we entered the room. " "Stealing some dauntless cake" I whisper. "That's what I'm doing!" she said "Well we have to settle it in some logical way." I said. Our eyes both landed on a box of Strawberry Pocky. "Pocky game" we both said. Now we were tired but I knew completely what would happen if we tied. Christina didn't seem to care, she was too tired. We both put one end of the pocky into our mouth. We keep biting on our end keeping the Pocky in our mouth and our lips touch. I take no time to embrace the kiss fully it lasted a full minute. this was the best minute of my life. Christina soon realizes what we just did and begins to run out the door. "Christina WAIT!" I say a little too loudly she stops and turns around. " Wha-what do you want" she stutters. "Christina" I say " I love you" Our relationship stayed unbreakable from that point onward.

Finally, the tattoo. It was before this. I had gone to the tattoo parlor yesterday knowing in my subconscious that something was going to go wrong. I didn't know what, but I needed a symbol. The tattoo I got was a flaming scale… right over my heart so I could remember now that the simulation has stopped I remember my times with her as I die… and I regret nothing.


	2. Christina's journey through sadness

Christina POV

I find his body on the ground covered in blood and my heart shatters. I just wish I could feel his warmth again, tease him once more. I want him to wake up and tell me it was just a joke, that he was ok. There was so much more I needed to tell him. So much more I thought I was going to have the rest of my life to say. My mother is behind me waiting for me to say something. I turn around to her. "H-He's g-g-gone" I sob. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" I yell at the sky. " ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, NOW THAT YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME." I collapse into tears. I feel broken and alone.

The next couple of weeks I am broken. I cannot work in the kitchen without remembering our first kiss. I cannot train as a soldier without remembering the bullet wound next to his heart. I cannot even work at the refugee center without remembering that there was one person missing, one we couldn't save. One with a heart of gold and a mind of steel, a smile so bright and a determination so strong. Will

I meet Will's sister and tell them the terrible news for the next few weeks we console each other, remind each other of the good things. We tell each other about ourselves and how Will was in our faction. Cara knew how to make me feel better. There was only one person I needed now, Tris. I felt so bad when I knew I had to bring this terrible news. I walk up to her ready to tell her. I take a deep breath and say " I'm not sure if you know but, umm… Will died in the battle." she pauses for a minute almost as if she knew. But she couldn't know unless… no she couldn't have done that, she wouldn't have. I tell myself I'm just being paranoid but in the back of my mind I can tell that something is wrong. Tris is keeping a secret

**I have began to feel better about Will's death although sometimes I still see him in my dreams and wake up in tears because I know it isn't real. I am at Tris' confession. I am ready to hear what she has to say. She goes through the general questions,like her name her faction of birth, her faction of choice and It goes on. Finally the last question "Do you have any regrets" she pauses and finally forces out " I REGRET WILL, I killed him I could have shot his hand but, I.. I killed him." Suddenly every moment I spent with him any memory I have of him is replaced with a version in which he is lying on the floor with a bullet in his chest and the murderer running away from the scene, the murderer being my best friend. The tears well up and I start to cry and I can't stop. There are no good feelings to look back upon. All my memories of happiness have been turned into memories of sadness**


	3. Cara's Anger

**Authors Note: I really like writing this story, but I'm not sure if I should keep writing it. I will not continue unless I get 3 reviews. If you want me to keep writing please review. If you want me to do another pairing PM me which one you want me to do. Also my friend Distopia0 is doing a Divergent fanfic called Consolidate. It's pretty good. Just kidding IT"S AMAZING! Finally I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner, I had Writers block and I couldn't think of anything good enough to put up for you guys to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent. If I did Will would still be alive. *sobs*. **

Cara POV

That traitor! That Ignorant fool! THAT MURDERER! It was her the whole time. The one Christina was telling me about! I was about to trust her. Christina had said such good things about her and… and she killed my brother. She killed the one person I cared most about. This is probably her sick way of getting back at Erudite for the slaughter of Abnegation. WELL THAT WASN'T OUR FAULT! WE DIDN'T KNOW! I swear Tris Prior this will come back to haunt you. You call yourself Dauntless, you are cowardly! You couldn't even tell us in person. You had to be under the influence of the truth serum to tell us what you did, to tell us why the blood on your hands looks so familiar!

Not only did you hurt me but you hurt your best friend. Christina is ravaged. I had begun to console her, and right as her morale peeked you sent it crashing down. You are nothing more than sludge in a sewer. Actually I shouldn't say that because it might offend the sewer sludge! She was your friend. She looked up to you. She saw you as a hero and now she sees you as a murderer. I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy that you've hurt her life forever; I hope you think you're clever!

I know you're secret Tris Prior. I could tell from the moment I laid eyes on you. You thought you could hide your divergence but I found out. You didn't just kill my brother like a robot. You had a choice and you chose the wrong answer. Tris Prior, I hope you rot in hell!

**Authors Note (Déjà vu) - There is a wicked reference in here find it for 5 cookies. Also review to get cookies. No seriously REVIEW or Cerberus will eat you. And then Tris will shoot you.**


	4. Jeanine's Victory!

**Authors note: Hello again! This story has been going well and I have met my required amount of reviews to continue. This time I want 6 reviews. I think we can do it. Also which character do you want me to do next? I need your opinions! Reviews = Cookies. **

Jeanine POV 

Poor old Tris. You killed your best friend how sad, how touching. How… great. Everything is falling into place for me. You've gained a reputation as a hero and, now you know that what they say about you isn't true. You are no better than the Dauntless drones that killed your family. In fact, you're worse. You killed someone you cared about completely knowing that they would never get back up again. You are a soulless killer. Yes you think that of me and you must think "Well surely I'm better than her?" But you are lying to yourself. I kill for a cause. I need to or else you will discover what is outside the fence. I am trying to keep peace while you are trying to get hell to descend onto our perfect society, and you don't even know you're doing it. Tris Prior, you could never be Erudite. You have too much ignorance, too linear a perspective of the world. You don't know that if we are not kept here… our memories will be destroyed.

You have been very helpful Miss Prior. I had been trying to find a way to lower your self esteem for a while now, and you did it for me. How kind of you to do this for me. Soon you will walk into my headquarters begging to be killed. You will say that it is for the greater good for the city, that you are trying to save people, but I know that it is just you attempting to run away from the guilt and the pain you brought upon yourself. I will enjoy killing you. Why you may ask, because I will know you died an ignorant, selfish, war-filled, cowardly, liar. You will have died the equivalent of a Factionless scumbag. Because that is what divergent people are, Factionless.

The real victory for me will be what your death causes. First people will mourn for you. Tears will flood the streets because the great Tris Prior is a dead-woman. Then the anger and blame. People will blame each-other and kill each other. Families will be separated and the violence that you tried to prevent will start anew, making your death useless. Finally the rebels that you supported will surrender to my power. Without you the people have nothing to look up to no-one to save them. Eventually they will grow cowardly; Even your love Tobias will fall to his knees before me. Yes Miss Prior killing Will was the nicest gift you've ever given me.

**Author's Note (Yes again) - This was a weird chapter I know. I just thought that I needed someone who was evil telling their thoughts. I've decided to make this story everyone's reaction to Will's death not just Christina and Cara. But anyway I need 6 reviews so… review. **

**BONUS COOKIES- Who plays Jeanine Mathews in the new divergent movie! **


End file.
